


Gravedigger

by queervillain



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Curse of Strahd, Drabble, F/F, No Spoilers, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queervillain/pseuds/queervillain
Summary: It's always fun to watch Constance work. Short drabble, might expand upon it later.





	Gravedigger

Gray sunlight filters in through the pines above. Evening comes on quick in Barovia, and soon it will be dark. Constance grunts as she heaves another shovelful of dirt into the grave. It had taken her all morning to dig it out, the hardest part by far. Temerity had kept her company, making a pathetic attempt to help before giving up and just being there with her. Temerity sits atop a sturdy headstone nearby, watching Constance work. As she pushes the shovel back into the pile of dirt, her forearms flex, and as she heaves it over the grave Temerity can see the muscles in her upper arms, taught and tired. Normally Constance’s body is hidden beneath layers of armor and cloth, but digging is sweaty work, and she just wears a cloth shirt with sleeves rolled to her shoulders, simple pants, and boots caked with dirt. The shirt clings to her, muddy and wet. Even her hair, usually hiding parts of her face and neck, is tied back in a long ponytail. All this leaves Temerity with a good view.

After hours of work, the grave is finally filled. Constance wipes her brow, leaving a new smudge of dirt on her forehead. She closes her eyes, stretching her arms overhead. Her shirt rides up, which reveals a trail of dark fuzz leading downward. Constance approaches the headstone Temerity sits on, and leans her shovel against it. Temerity opens her mouth to greet her but is stopped by a kiss, which she melts into. Constance slides a muddy hand around Temerity, grabbing her ass, then slowly dragging her thumb along the ridged top of her tail, near the base.

“Mmh, it’s nice to see you too.” Temerity pulls away, smiling.

“I could stand to see a bit more of you.” Constance’s voice is low and a little hoarse from exhaustion. She moves her thumb back to the base of Temerity’s tail, watching her squirm a bit as she does.

“Let’s head back to the inn then.”

“Nae. Here’s fine.”


End file.
